


“I’m Never Letting You Go Again.”

by miss_romantic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, IDK how to tag this tbh, Kissing, thats kind of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_romantic/pseuds/miss_romantic
Summary: Carly is free of the Earthbound Immortal’s influence, and Jack is more than happy to see the woman he loves alive in his arms.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	“I’m Never Letting You Go Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I don’t know how to title things anymore
> 
> more scoop bc they are the only thing I can edit, write, or draw
> 
> I’ve done 13 scoop edits since july help (yt is miss romantic, ig is @miss.romantic__ if you’re interested)

Strong gloved arms were gently shaking Carly’s body. They reminded Carly of Jack’s, but that couldn’t be right. The last time they’d talked, he’d told her to stop getting involved with him because it was “too dangerous.” Unless he’d saved her?

She knew she’d been trying to talk to Aki Izayoi at Arcadia Movement about the Signers until Divine dueled her for finding out too much. He’d had her pinned against that cracking glass window, and then she was falling, falling, falling.

How was she still even alive? She was more than grateful, but very confused. Beyond scratches and bruises from Divine’s relentless attacks, she was completely fine.

At last she willed her eyes to open. Things would make more sense when she saw where she was, and who was holding her.

Things came into focus, and…she was right? She’d recognize his violet eyes from anywhere. She’d stared into them more than she probably should have, on multiple occasions. 

Well, it wasn’t like it was stalkerish or one-sided. After their kind-of-date at the amusement park, his glances at her grew longer, and he was more willing to talk with her. And there was that time the night they split that his hand rested on her shoulder just a little too long. And how his voice hardened and his body tensed when he told her to leave him alone, as though he hated what he was saying.

She’d wondered many times if, had he spent another week or two with her, he’d have fallen as hard for her as she him.

“Carly! Can you hear me?” His voice trembled, and his face twisted in both fear and hope.

“Loud and clear.” She was worried, now, and wanted to know even more what happened. It didn’t help that he looked badly beaten and scratched up.

He smiled wider than she’d ever seen before. Yet to her surprise, it looked like…a lone tear was running down one of his cheeks.

And before she could perceive what was happening, his hand was tilting her head upward, and then...his lips were on hers. 

She swore her heart nearly stopped for a second. Did he just…what???

His arm wrapped itself firmly around her back, not letting go any time soon. She could still barely perceive what was going on.

She’d never expected a kiss—A KISS!—from him—HIM—would feel so sweet and soft. Even though his lips were chapped, his touch was gentle, like a cool breeze in spring.

“I’m never letting you go again,” he murmured against her mouth. His tongue swept over her bottom lip. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to sweep through her mouth, savoring every bit of her. She couldn’t put his taste quite into words, but she couldn’t have asked for anything better.

Wow.

He broke the kiss, but now that she’d tasted him, Carly decided she desired more. She’d wondered if and when this moment would happen, and now that it was here, she never wanted it to end. He was more than willing to fulfill her request.

“I love you,” he whispered.

He WHAT? Was she dreaming? Had she actually died and gone to heaven? His kisses were heavenly enough for her to believe that.

“You…” she knew he’d have to stop kissing her if he responded, so she didn’t finish her sentence. She decided her lips should be on his for more than eternity.

He held her to the floor. It was cold, dirty, and rocky, but she could barely sense it or feel bothered. His body pressed against hers and their heartbeat racing in harmony. Heat rose from her toes to her cheeks.

Oh, why did moments have to end?

It was hard to think straight when he was there, right on top of her, but she was able to get out a “you do?”

“More than anything.” She could tell his eyes were focused on her lips. Instead of kissing her again, however, he got up, taking her with him and wrapped his arms around her.

She had to force herself to tear her gaze off of him to observe her surroundings. “Where are we?”

He looked away.

“What? Tell me.”

He inhaled. “The place…the place you died.”

“I…died?” she echoed.

“Actually,” he said, getting up to brush off some dirt—wow, there was a LOT—“we should get out of here. It must feel awful to be here.”

“What do you mean I died?”

“Do…you not remember?”

“All I know is that I lost to Divine. If I died, how am I here right now? Is this real life?” 

“You’re here because we defeated the Dark Signers. I’m not quite sure how, but I know that with their power gone, you came back to life.” He held his hand out. “Can you stand?”

She took it. “I think so.” 

He pulled her up. “Lean on me if you need.”

She nodded.

“Great. Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
